Mi verdadero amor
by braypanbff
Summary: Esta historia trata de un romance de g x b pasan unos sucesos entre ellos que el seda cuenta que esta enamorado de ella como le ira con bra
1. Chapter 1

**Pan: **18

**Bra: **19

**Trunks: **31

**Goten: **30

**Renuncia: **La historia y personajes de Dragón Ball Z/Dragón Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Mi primera historia...

Esta historia es un tanto corta ya que quisiera saber siles gusta mi forma de escribir, esta historia trata delo que pasa en el mundo actual para dejar una enseñanza, mis personajes favoritos son goten, bra, pan y trunks, espero que les guste para mi es muy impórtate eso bueno si sale muy bien esta historia, subiré mas pero mas largas.

***Mi verdadero amor***

**Capitulo 1: ... vamos por que vamos…**

Tanto trunsk como goten había crecido has convertirse en adultos bien cotizados. Habían pasado la época de la veintena, pero tanto la hermana de uno y la sobrina están en la edad de 19 y de 18 años.

En esta noche se estrenaba el mango biche una discoteca nueva, ovinamente pan y bra estaban apuntadas para ir halla, pero estas dos chicas se encontraba en la corporación capsula pensado como podrían hacerle para que gohan el padre de pan la dejara ir, por el lado de bra su padre y madre se encontraba en una reunión importantísima de la corporación capsula.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de goten estaban los dos mejores amigos planeando como se divertirían un la discoteca y cuantas chicas se ligaría cada uno.

**Goten – **cuantas serán las afortunadas trunks

**Trunks – **no se realmente goten pero de que ligamos ligamos

Y los dos amigos se echaron arre ir

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula en el cuartos de bra se encontraban las dos chicas totalmente pensativas no se escuchaba ningún ruido estaba totalmente calladas

**Pan – **que aremos bra!

**Bra - **no se pan pero algo seme ocurrirá vamos a ir a mango biche por que vamos te lo prometo amiga

**Pan – **bra eres la mejor te quiero como una hermana

**Bra – **sabes que yo también te considero mi hermana menor

Ya llegue bra y vino con migo goten estas

Trunsk y goten habían llegado a la corporación capsula dispuestos a arreglarse para ir al mango biche

**Bra – **aisch llego el idiota de mi hermano

**Pan – **será mejor que bajemos vamos a saludar a mi tío y a trunsk

**Bra- **si pan tienes razón bajemos

Las dos chicas bajaron corriendo a saludar una mas contenta que otra

Bra pensaba *_como estará vestido goten bien como siempre * _mientras se sonrojaba un poco

**Pan- **hola tío que guapos estas para donde vas, tiene alguna cita ahora, hola trunsk perdona por no saludarte

**Goten – **jajá no sobrina no tengo ninguna cita ahora pero la tendré en unas pocas horas

**Pan - ** tío y como estas seguro que tendrás una cita o como dices un ligue

**Goten –** es que trunks y yo iremos ala discoteca nueva mango biche y de seguro estarán una chicas muy seis halla y me ligare a una de ellas verdad trunks

**Pan - **enserio tío ustedes también irán wow entonces nos encontraremos halla tío bueno si es bra y yo logramos convencer a mi papa y apropósito donde esta bra ella bajaba con migo?

**Trunks – **si si es verdad goten y yo iremos a ligar un poco si es que tenemos suerte. Ustedes también van ahhhh no seré niñera de nadie ¬¬

**Bra –** perdonen por la demora es que como los vi entretenidos hablando no quise interrumpir y me fui directo a cosita a tomar un vaso de agua hola goten y hola bobo

**Goten – **hola bra, perdona pan escuche mal verdad ustedes también irán

**Pan - ** no tío no escucho mal nosotras iremos si logramos que me den permiso hay algún problema si vamos

**Goten –** jajá sobrina no no hay algún problema es que como dijo trunks no quiero ser niñera de nadie a demás no creo que gohan mi hermano e deje ir a esas horas

**Bra - ** ustedes van verdad bueno pan tengo una súper idea y de seguro te dejan ir

**Continuara….**

Chicas lo siento si este capitulo fue corto es que no tenia mucho tiempo pero yo ya lo voy a continuar y será largo cada capitulo es pero que les halla gusta espero sus comentario ansiosamente

**Nombre del próximo capitulo la idea de bra **

_**Cual será la idea que a bra se le habrá ocurrido par a gohan deje ir a pan al mago biche **_


	2. Chapter 2Capitulo 2: …la idea de bra…

Capitulo 2: …la idea de bra…

Pan – bra cual es tu idea

Bra - tranquila pan yo se perfectamente lo que hago, apropósito pan tu papa esta ahorita en la casa tuya

Pan – si por que bra

Bra – no por nada trunks bobo pásame el teléfono al me el favor ah y no te escapes goten ya te vi teme quedas sentadito no mejor no trunks tu no me traigas el teléfono queda sentado al me el favor pan tráemelo tu

Goten – pero pero pero

Bra – pero nada solo has lo que te digo y eso va para ti también

Cuando bra ponía la misma mirada de vegeta nadie le podía decir que no ni llevarle la contraria bra por que nunca sabrás lo que te esperara

Mientras tanto pan pensaba * cual será la idea de bra que es lo que tiene planeado cuando se pone así meda miedo la ultima ves que se puso ha si termine en el hospital incapacitada 1 semana por seguirle el plan a bra pero bueno quien quita que este si salga bien ojala quisiera ir ha mango biche *

Pan - bra toma el teléfono espero que tu idea no sea un poco loca te acuerdas la ultima idea tuya lo que me paso ¬¬

Bra – tranquila no será loca además te aseguró que si vamos air con esta idea y seme ocurrió gracias a goten gracias goten – guiñándole un ojo –

Bra – 5737091 –

Halo bunas noche

Hola videl como estas

Hola bra bien y tu

Bien gracias

Videl me arias el favor

De pasarme a gohan un momento

No me demorare mucho

Te lo prometo solo e suna preguntita

Porfis

OO. claro que te lo pasa bra espérame un momentico

Hola bra como estas

Hola gohan bien y tu

Bien gracias

Gohan te llama es para pedirte un favor

Para ver si dejas ir a pan a mango biche la nueva discoteca con migo y ante des de que digas que no van conos otras goten y trunks

Entonces que dices

Bueno bra con tigo esta pan por favor pásamela sé que

Esta contigo

OO. claro gohan ya te la paso

Halo papa como estas

Bien hija

Mira hija es verdad lo que medio bra van air trunks y goten con ustedes

Si papa es verdad

A bueno hija te dejare ir pero regresas temprano oíste te quiero acá alas

5 de la mañana sin más ni menos oíste

Si papá gracias eres el mejor papa sayajin del mundo muak

Chao

Bra – y que te dijo si te dejan ir

Pan – si gracias bra eres la mejor pero me dijo que llegara alas 5 am

Goten – como ha si que ustedes irán con nosotros

Trunks - si explíquenos por que nos enteramos nunca dijis te eso además nunca nos preguntaron

Bra – ps si le preguntábamos hubieran dicho que si pero hermanito no seas ha si solo llévanos y si les pregunta gohan les dicen que ustedes fueron con nosotras por favor les debemos una las dos si

Trunks – de ninguna manera no seremos niñera de nadie

Goten - no irán con nosotros y si gohan nos pregunta nunca supimos de esto

Bra – idiotas vámonos pan ya te dieron permiso iremos halla pero están no se va quedar ha si me la pagaran los dos

Los dos amigos se quedaron riendo de la princesa y delo que decía pensando que era pura mentira

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de bra la princesa gritaba de rabia por lo que su hermano y goten le habían respondido

Pan - que aremos si mi papa le pregunta

Bra – tranquila pan ellos no dirán nada además nos tenemos que arreglar para ir a mango biche, cambiemos de tema

Pan – bra no tengo ropa acá

Bra - tranquila pan yo te presto ropa mira esta mini falta color carmesí y esta blusita color plateado te quedaran muy bien además mira estas medias veladas negras estos tacones altos rojo y yo te arreglo el cabello

Pan - que! Me piensas prestar esa ropa hay no bra mejor no voy esa ropa no va conmigo

Bra – pan por favor nunc ate escojo tu ropa si

Pan – no bra perdona pero eso nova conmigo pero a ti te quedaría muy bien

Bra – bueno te te pongas esa ropa pero entonces ponte la ropa que gustes la que quieres escógela de mi armario pues yo me pondré la que te saque pan me voy vistiendo ya casi es la hora mientras buscas y te pones lo que gustes

Pan - ok bra intentare a ver que

Mientras tanto en el baño bra se estaba arreglado como nunca para que ni su hermano ni goten la reconocieran

En la sala de estar dela corporación capsula estaba dos apuestos chicos disponiéndose a salir a mango biche aun que no era la hora pero que rían ser los primeros

Mientras en el cuarto de bra pan no sabia que escoger entre tantas cosas cortas pero al final escogió un vestido azul rey son una rajita en la parte de atrás del vestido con unas medias veladas negras y nos zapatos no tan altos negros

Pan comenzó a vestirse en un pequeño rincón poniendo tales ropa comenzó por ponerse las medias veladas luego se puso el vestido azul rey y a lo ultimo se puso los zapatos en esas bra salía del baño sorprendida de cómo se veía pan con esos hermoso tragues y pan no se quedaba perdida ella también se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan hermosa casi ni la reconocía

Lo único que les faltaba a tales chicas eran arreglase el pelo pan decidido quitarse su pañoleta y cambiarla por una diadema azul de bra y bra decidido recogerse el pelo a este lio boda so

Las dos chicas bajaban cuidadosamente las escalare ras para dirigirse a el auto rojo de bra

Continuara…

Les prometo que seguiré mañana nos e como sollama el próximo capitulo a chicos espero sus comentarios espero que les halla gustado

Gracias a todos muak


	3. Chapter 3 yo te salvare bra

**Capitulo 3… yo te salvare bra…**

Se subieron rápidamente al auto de bra, mientras que iban en el auto hasta el mago biche ni bra ni pan no decían ni una solo palabra eso era por que la chica de cabellos azabache y la chica de cabellos lilas por alguna razón estaba nerviosas, eso nunca le sabían pasado, sentían una sensación que le decía que no valla pero otra que le decía que fueran estaban tanto una como la otra confundidas en su interior. Por fin habían llegado l mango biche como era de esperar habían muchas persona y unas filas muy largas.

Pan – bra espera todavía estamos a tiempo de no ir sé que aunque no hemos hablado de esto sé que todavía estas profundamente enamorada de mi tío goten reharía mucho mal entrar y verlo conexas chicas sé que por eso pasaste de largo en tu casa creíste que no lo note vamos bra no no me niegues somos las mejores amigas casi hermanas o primas desde niña nos conocemos sé que estas mal.

**Bra** – es tan evidente amiga, pero no me importa lo que vea halla dentro entraremos yo te lo prometí y cuando prometo algo es de verdad ha si que entremos

Era verdad cuando bra prometía algo ella lo cumplía acosta de todo ella era igual que su podre vegeta en eso se parecían bastante, entre otras cosas que nosotros ya sabemos

**Pan** – bueno amigo hagamos la fila como todos los humanos

Las dos semis sayajines se dirigieron ala fila que nuca terminarían pero la tendrían que hacer, mientras pasaban las horas y ellas quedaban cada ves mas cerda de entrar, mientras esperaban no cruzaron ninguna palabra se quedaban pensativas

Bra*que are si veo a mi goten con otra chica*

Se preguntaba una y otra ves bra lo mismo mientras pan

Pan*que pasara con bra será desde ya se esta sintiendo mal por mi tío goten*

Por fin pan y bra llegaron a el final de la fila las dejaron entrar al ver que pan era la nieta del salvador del mundo y que bra era la hija de la familia mas rica del mundo, ellas entraron al mango biche

El mango biche iba por muy buen camino, pan ya les había echado la vista a unos cuantos chicos que había, pero bra estaba en un rincón

Sentada, mientras veía cómo goten hablaba muy amigablemente con un grupo de chicas; se le veía muy tierno y como era uno

De los chicos más guapos, no tardaron ni dos minutos estar rodeado de chicas muy hermosas y por la cual bra pensaba que no

Tendría ninguna posibilidad en ligar con él.

**Pan** – que demonios haces a que tan sola bra, eres una de las chicas mas guapa de este lugar unos cuantos chicos ya que echaron el ojo y tu que ya se esta viendo a mi tío verdad y no me lo niegues que se perfectamente desde acá que esta rodeado por todas esas chicas y te afecta verdad ni me lo niegues

**Bra** – nada solo estoy un poco mareada y además quiero estar sola

Bra no mentía se sentía mareada, pero a ver que no se iba ella se para a comprar una bebida en el bar se dirigió a un donde había de las mas emborrachadoras bebidas, y a lo tonto o como se quiera decir al gustillo, se quedó borracha. Nadie de sus tres amigos se habían dado cuenta de lo trompa que se encontraba, pero sí otros chicos que podían

Así que uno de ellos se dirigió a la borracha, y hablándole muy dulcemente en la oreja y enrollarse con ella, se la llevó a su habitación para que nadie les molestase, pero no contaba que goten en un momento de despiste se fijó en el estado de la chica, y se fue hacia ella. Cuando el chico y bra estaban dentro del cuarto, goten la abrió de golpe y se fue al propietario de esta

habitación.

**El chico** - oye que demonios te crees

**Goten** – e venido a llevarme a mi amiga idiota bastardo…ve que aprovecharte de ella al estar en ese esta…

**El chico** – ella nunc ame ha dicho que

**Goten **- pero yo te digo que no

**El chico** - nace tu pero yo no he escuchando que esta hermosura se quisiese ir de acá

Y parándose tiernamente de bra el chico le dice

**El chico** – hermosa acaso tú te quieres ir de acá

**Goten** - bra con quien quieres estar

**Continuara **

**Perdóneme quise dejar suspenso ver como le parecía espero sus comentarios me emocionada mucho esto mañana pongo el otro capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4 un suceso inesperado

**Antes de comenzar mi historia les doy gracias a todos los que me han pedido que la continúe he e estado muy ocupada ya que en mi escuela prepa o cole no se como se dirá en su país han cambiado de rector ufff nos pone a comer libro.**

**Capitulo 4:… un suceso inesperado…**

En esos minutos goten perdía su paciencia se sentía inexplicablemente furioso ha si que con solo un pequeño puñetazo logro sacar a ese chico del camino cubrió a bra con su camisa ya que ella se encontraba en ropa interior y la cogió en sus brazos y se la llevo ha su casa mientras volaban los dos por la negra noche bra se aferraba a goten y goten se la pegaba ha su pecho como si sele fuese a ir, entraron por una venta a el cuarto de bra.

**Bra** pensaba siempre he soñado con este momento llegar cargada a mi cuarto por el chico de quien estoy enamora desde que era una niña pequeña

Bra estaba tan cautivada por aquel momento goten no la soltaba ella deseaba seguir estando cargado cuando en ese momento bra cautivada por el momento beso tiernamente a goten a ver que goten no la correspondía el beso ella salto de sus brazos

**Bra** – perdóname goten olvida lo que paso bórralo de tu mete

Era lo único que le salía bra de sus labios ella se dio la vuelta para arre costarse en la cama cuando goten la jala de un brazo y la beso tiernamente y apasionadamente

Ese simple beso ya estaba pasando a mayores goten ya tenia su pantalón desabrochado y bra se le había caído la camia y ha si sucedió todo lo que nosotras sabemos…

A la mañana siguiente goten se había despertado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y comenzó a ver que ese era el cuarto de la princesa se paro y al verse desnudo cogió algunas sabanas y se tapo estaba pensando que esto era un tremendo error

Bra se despertaba y vio a goten en un rincón de la cama

**Bra** - mi goten que haces

**Goten **– bra lo siento esto fue un horror estábamos paso de tragos

Diciendo esto goten deja llorando desgarradamente a bra

**Chicos perdóneme si es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo perdóneme la próxima será uff emocionantísima chicas espero sus cometarios**


	5. Chapter 5 una sorpresa

**Gracias por sus cometarios y claro que lo seguiré peo ahora tengo muy poco tiempo pss lo bueno es que estoy inspirada los quiero mucho chicos bueno comencemos**

**Capitulo 5… una sorpresa…**

Bra lloraba desgarradamente mientras recordaba lo sucedió y recordaba las palabras de goten quería ella odiarlo pero no podía su amor por el valía todo gritando en su habitación idiota idiota por que no puedo odiarte soy una tonta solo te burlaste de mi eres un imbécil un poco hombre decía desesperadamente ha si duro la mayor parte del tiempo

Ha si pasaron días ni el ni ella s quería ni ver ella ya no iba ala casa de pan por temor a encontrárselo ya goten no visitaba ha su amigo cuando pan invitaba abra a algo ella sacaba como escusa sus tareas y eso le parresia muy extraño a pan ya que bra es poco estudiosa y goten era lo mismo pero envés de sus tareas las chicas pues a trunks no le paresia extraño pero pan se le extrañaba eso, pero lo mas extraño era que bra no salía de su casa ya había pasado un mes desde la fiesta.

En la corporación capsula se encontraba una pequeña muchacha de cabellos celestes muy pensativa

Ha si rato no me llega el periodo estoy desesperadamente mas hambrienta de lo común me fastidia todo no no puede ser lo que estoy pensado ahhhh

La chica salió disparada hasta el cuarto de sus padres buscando desesperadamente una de las capsulas e su madre, cuando al fin la encuentra plin la habré y aparece una prueba de embarazo, bra corre hacia el baño y la utiliza lo único que se oye es no no puede ser dios mio ayúdame dende, que are no puede ser que este embarazada…

En ese momento Sale la chica volando sin rumbo

• *Nunca me imagine yo embarazada de mi amos de mi verdadero amo que are dios mio mi padre me matara y matara a goten *

Ahssss ahsss ahsss decía la chica doliendo su pansa, todo comenzó a ser fatal en ese momento no podía ver bien en teoría veía borroso se sentía mareada todo le daba vueltas en ese momento bra comenzó descender.

Inexplicablemente la chica de cabellos celestes se había a desmallado y estaba cayendo al mar

Perdonen por la demora chicos es que mmm la verdad estaba clava disida con anime pero chicas cada semana saldrá un capitulo seros prometo

• Espero sus comentarios besos muak


	6. Chapter 6 ayudame !

**Capítulo 6: ayúdenme...!**

La pequeña chica no sabía que hacer había quedado rotundamente en chot lo único que se podía escuchar en la corporación capsula era el ruido del aire chocando con las ventanas reaccionando únicamente a el ruido de su celular ella rápidamente lo coge

**Bra:** Por dios era pan al teléfono que are que le diré…..

Tratando de no sonar preocupada o agitada para hablar con ella

**Bra :** HOLA pan como estas que habido que cuentas …?

**Pan :** bra que te pasa comiste loro o que te llama para invitarte a mi casa para una una reunión de amigos la invitación también va para trunks ahhh y no acepto un no por respuesta es el viernes por la noche

Antes de que bra dijera una palabra pan corto rápidamente la chica de cabellos celesta ahora sí que no sabía que hacer ahora que hago se decía así misma no sé qué hacer con lo de mi embarazo no sé qué hacer … cuando recordó que su amiga pan estaba estudiando medicina ella la ayudaría además ellas sabia más de eso que ella así que le envió un mensaje de testo a pan

Pan vena mi casa ya te estoy esperando

Necesito que me ayudes

Por favor eres la única pero

No le dirás a nadie lo que te diré

Ni te aceleraras ni nada de eso

Bueno en fin ven rápido a mi casa y te cuento

Te estaré esperando

Con cariño ***bra***

Mmmm mmmm pan rápidamente coge el celular y lo es un mensaje de bra sale rápidamente hacia su casa volando lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a donde estaba la casa de bra afortunadamente pan estaba cerca de la corporación capsula

**Pan** : bra bra donde estas cuenta que están impórtate

Momento se escucha desde la cocina era la chica de cabellos celestes ya subo a mi habitación espérame un momento subiendo rápido la chica hasta llegar a su habitación

**Pan :** que era eso tan importe que me quieres de sir espero que no sea nada malo oye me estoy asustando bra

**Bra**: PAN es que es que estoy embarazada!

**Pan:** que habla más duro que no sete entiende bra

**Bra:** ESTOY EMBARAZADA no sé qué hacer pan

**Pan:** que quien es el padre de esa criatura

**Bra:** es un chico que estuvo en la fiesta a donde fuimos yo estaba pasada de tragos y sucedió

**Pan:** que se aprovechó de ti ese cerdo que dirá tu papa amiga te ayudare en todo

**Bra:** no pan no le digas a nadie por favor

**Bueno chicas perdónenme si fue corto pero es que en estos momentos casi no tengo tiempo espero que le halla gusta ya comenzó lo mejor bueno espero sus comentarios chicas **


End file.
